To Feel a little Love
by Sakura1221
Summary: It was the fifth time, and by now, Crona really doubted she was ACTUALLY drunk. MaleCronaxMaka-Rated T for drunkness-ONESHOT


**Another CroMa OneShot. I'm starting to like this pairing!**

**I was inspired by Ed Sheeran's song 'Drunk' **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Ed Sheeran's lyrics.**

* * *

**I wanna be drunk when I wake up **

**On the right side of the wrong bed **  
**And every excuse I made up **  
**Tell you the truth I hate**

* * *

I shifted uneasily, the loud music, the small room, the smell of alcohol, it was enough to drive me crazy. I don't even know how to deal with this! Maka said it would be fun, going to this place, I for sure didn't want to come, but Ragnarok had insisted that we go. So I didn't refuse because, my opinion didn't matter anymore. But I don't mind because it was Maka that invited me, she came up to me with the biggest smile that always warmed me up. So we went, and for once. Maka told me I couldn't go out with my robe because it wouldn't be needed for the occasion. So she brought me some of her Dad's old clothes. I put them on and felt myself blush, but not because I liked how I looked. But because Maka complimented me and grabbed my hand, dragging me to the place.

K-karoke b-box? Was it now?

Yeah that's the name. So I was sitting uncomfortably between Kid and Patty who were having a stare contest while Black*Star sung some song I didn't know. But I think the name was 'Resonance' he likes it a lot. Tsubaki was clapping happily while Maka and Soul had a drinking contest. When I rested my eyes on Maka I felt myself smile, she looked really pretty today! But I guess, everyone already told her that.

She was wearing a black dress that reached to her knee and was adjusted to fit her body perfectly, leaving signs of her chest and curves she had. Unlike other days she had her hair down and what I presumed was make-up? Yeah, Tsubaki told me about it when I asked her why did Maka paint her face, she said it was because she would look prettier. I only nodded, but seriously. Maka didn't need make-up to look pretty, she's really cute...and nice, not to mention kind. I Felt myselg blush and shook my head, I closed my eyes and sighed. I had been staring at her for way too much.

Now that I noticed, Kid and Patty were as of now gone from both my sides. They were singing a happy song and everyone was clapping cheerfully to the music. I looked to my right and saw Maka smiled at me, I smiled back. And then I resumed to watch Kid and Patty singing, but Maka kept on staring at me, and smiling. I like her smile, but I don't know why she is acting like this. She hasn't say a word.

"Crona~" Maka moaned, she clenched to my shirt and tried to sit up in a comfortable position, her head rested on my shoulder, much to my discomformt. I could feel her hot breath agaisnt my neck. "I wanna go homeeee" she said, dragging the word 'home' a little longer than expected.

"U-um you guys... M-Maka-chan feels b-bad. I'll go walk her h-home" I said, the music was as of now a little bit lower. Everyone nodded and waved goobye at us. I picked my coat and Maka's and opened the door, Maka was walking lazily by me, I blushed when she held my hand and had that pretty smile on her face. But nontheless I took a quick glance back, Soul was still drinking.

I stepped outside with Maka and closed the door behind us. Now that I think about it, who won the drinking contest she and Soul had a while ago? Probably Maka, I thought with a smile.

As we started walking towards Maka's apartment. Half the way I had to carry her because she stumbled a lot and her hand had 'accidentally' brushed against a part that made me blush. I was blushing a lot now a days.

Finally, I found the apartment, it was only a couple of steps away, and by now Maka's eyes were heavy and she seemed tired. I averted my gaze up at the front and kept on walking. Actually, this wasn't the first time Maka has been like this. It had happened at least 4 times, and at first I didn't know how to deal with a drunk Maka.

But now, I exactly knew what to do. And no matter what she does, I can't look at her while she spoke to me. It was a bad idea, trust me.

"Croonaaa" Maka's green eyes seemed disoriented for a little while but when she finally saw me, I smiled and spoke. "We're almost at your house Maka"

"Noo, that's n-not it... I wantz to kiss..." Maka then tug at the end of my shirt, probably trying to get me to lower down a little more. My cheeks turned the color of my pink hair. S-she wanted to k-kiss?

SHE WANTED TO KISS ME?!

"M-Maka! Don't g-go saying things l-like that!" I said quickly embarresed, I let go of Maka who only feel to the floor, I was going to help her up but she quickly stood up. She started to walk towards me, and I just wanted to see what she was up to. But another part of me said that I should take control over the situation and just take her home, only problem was, that I'm not good at making decisions!

I had just recently noticed that Maka had pushed me against a wall and her face was way to close to mine, a victorious smirk clearly displayed in her face. "Letsh kish Croonaaa" she repeated again, and I probably looked like a tomatoe.

"Maka! N-no! Y-you're just d-drunk" I said trying to get her to back up, not because she was about to kiss me against my own will, but because she stanked of alcohol. I don't know how to deal with that smell!

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not.." And with that, her rosy lips touched against mines, I just stood there motionless, why was she kissing me? Why was she? I thought she liked Soul! So why is she kissing me?!

I didn't even noticed when she parted away from me, this time she hugged me and then took my hand, dragging me to the apartment, with my other hand I brought a finger to my lips, and blushed furiously.

I'm starting to doubt that Maka was actually drunk to start with.

* * *

**Should I, should I? **  
**Maybe I'll get drunk again **  
**I'll be drunk again **  
**I'll be drunk again **  
**To feel a little love**


End file.
